survival competition in tokyo
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Every year, thirty people are chosen to fight to the death in a competition. L and light were also chosen, and need help to avoid being killed. they meet a girl known as #zero in the competition who might be able to help them survive or might kill them. who will live? who will die? and who will be brutally murdered in the game? Rated m for violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a survival battle thing on a game i played. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN IT PERIOD!**

_**PROULOGE**_

* * *

**_"It is time o_****_f the year _****_again master, shall i send the invitations to our competitors in Tokyo?" The little maid with silver hair in two braids said_**

**_"It'll be difrent this time since one of the thirty i've chosen has a cling on... Marie. kill number twenty nine, we will have to make a 7 1/2, then you shall send our special invites" a person in the hadows said as Marie bowed._**

**_"as you wish master"_**

* * *

**_As the young woman with long violet hair that reached to her feet walked home, she kept on turning her head having a strange feeling she was being followed._**

**_"Who's there?" she called out her amber eyes burning with fury as she saw no one. The girl turned to the alleyway since she knew it was a shortcut ._**

**_"Greetings..." a petite voice said as the girl turned to see a small maid._**

**_"Hi are you lost?" The woman said sighing in relif as she bent down to pat the girls head._**

**_"Now i must say farewell" the maid said as her lifeless blue eyes loked up to the woman who seemed confused_**

**_"good-bye? why?" the woman said as the girl pointed behind her. the woman turned around to see floating knives pointing directly at her._**

**_She turned to see the girl with her fingers in a snapping position._**

**_"N-no p-please i beg of you i'm not re-" _**

**_*SNAP*_**

**_the knives flew down hard making the woman's blood explode from her body, one of the knives drove right threw her body catching her stomach in the process. the woman then fell to the ground. dead._**

**_her bright amber eyes were now dull, her lovely body was now covered in blood and had knives sticking out. her rosy lips were now painted in blood._**

**_The little maid pulled out am amulet and opened a portal to her master's mansion._**

**_"no matter how much someone begs or pleas, i'm always loyal to my master."_**

* * *

**If you all are wondering where L and light are don't they will enter in the next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIiiii!**** nice to see you all again!  
**

**disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY WAY**

* * *

"Mail!" Matsuda said in his cheery way as he brought a bundle in his hands.

"Ones even for you Ryuzaki!" Matsuda as L popped a cherry into his mouth.

"Oh i see. i'll look into it after work then..." L said as Light just sighed.

"like that ever happens..." Light muttered.

"Muttering? if you are talking to yourself i might have to suspect you more light." L said as Light glared in the detectives direction.

* * *

"Master he isn't opening it, and won't, the future says so" The little maid said making cute hand puppets as the person in the shadows sighed.

"He will, but i have buisness to discuss with you... You are also going to take part in this tornament" the person in shadows said as the maids head snapped up.  
"beg pardon?"

"you are registered as number five" The person said as a flame darted for the maids stomach burning a mark on her while she screamed in agony.

"MASTER I BEG OF YOU STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP, I'VE NEVER ASKED NOR PROTESTED OF ANY OF MY MASTERS EVEN WHEN I LOST MY INNOCENE. BUT THIS IS HELL STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

After a moment the fire stopped as a mark shaped like a 5 came up on her stomache.

"If i ever knew what your face looked like... i would have hated that face forever... but i have only heard your voice... and i hate it"

"Marie... do you wish to see my face?"The person said as a flame appeared.

"Yes, *pant* why?"

The person chuckled as they showed their right wrist. "Then i too will be in this competition, and my mark will be on my right arm. along with the rest, your last mission. find me and try to take me down, rest assured i won't die so easily so you don't have to cheack every person that bears a mark." The person said as they drew their wrist back in and burned in a number into their wrist as they winced in pain from the flames.

"And *pant* also, break the amulet, we can't return here until we win or die." the person said a Marie removed her amulet from around her neck and crushed it. after a moment a bright light made the whole mansion turn white as the two went to difrent parts of tokyo.

* * *

"Aren't you going to open your letter?" Light said as he handed the envolope to L

"i wasn't really planing it but..." L said as he took the envolope form Light and began to opening it...

_GAME START IS 3...2...1_

after the envolope opened Flames escaped from it and flew to their right wrists burning them.

"GYAAAhaaaaa"

"ARRRGHYAAAAaa"

After being burned the two blacked out...

* * *

**and yet another short chapter. possible battle in next chapter.  
**

**Hope to see you all then. oh and review and tell me how i'm doing thnx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! I'm here with the master of the mansion, whom i'll be asking questions too. to protect their identity they will be in the shadows with their voice altered so here they are!**

**?:hey**

**ok first question why did you want marie in the compititon?**

**?: Hmmm i think it's cause i wanted to see just how smart and strong she can be without being told what to do., I only joined cause i wanted to watch in person.**

**so why do people want to become the next master?**

**?: well when you become a master you become all powerful, like the strongest person in the world without even looking it, but it goes away after a year and then another has to take over.**

**so even if you win you can't become all powerfull again?**

**?: i didn't say that**

**then you are just a normal person now?**

**?: yes**

**ok for the audiunce are you a boy or a girl?**

**?:...**

**ummm anytime now.**

**?:No comment.**

**Alllrighty then... OH! Almost forgot, i need your help with the remaining 25 chracters. here's what you need to put in the review thing. plus idc if your the same person that comments over and over again, as long as you got characters, so here is what you need to fill out. (i have 5 picked out anyway)  
**

**Age:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**looks:**

**Personality:**

**type of weapon:**

**Reason why they want to become the next master:**

**(Optional) Cause of death:**

**So yeah put that stuff in and if i like the character you made i will put them in the story so get going people and help us out! see ya in the next chapter and thanks!  
**

**p.s. my friend catro1000 put my cover on her deviantart page, go take a look at the full cover!**


End file.
